1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance teaching apparatus and a program for performance teaching process, and more particularly, to a performance teaching apparatus, which displays images of performance guide and to a program for performance teaching process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A performance teaching function for improving performing technique of a user is widely known in the field of electronic keyboard instruments. For example, an apparatus is used, in which each key of a keyboard is provided with a light emitting element such as LED (light emitting diode), and performance guide makes the light emitting elements light up keys to be played in response to note-on events included in music data of music to be played. In some apparatus, a keyboard image is displayed on its display unit such as LCD, and a key to be played is guided in the displayed keyboard image.
In a performance teaching apparatus disclosed in JP 2004-205629 A, a key-range of a keyboard is detected, and also a pitch range of music to be played with the keyboard is detected, and a keyboard image is generated and displayed based on the detected key range and pitch range. In this case, the key range to be displayed is shifted in unit of octave in accordance with the pitch range of the music.
Further, in a playing-key instructing apparatus disclosed in JP 2003-316350 A, since a wide range of keys to be played are displayed on a small key-display unit, the key-display unit is installed at a position changed in unit of octave in the vicinity of a piano keyboard on the high pitch side or the low pitch side in the direction of the key array.
But in the performance teaching apparatus disclosed in JP 2004-205629 A, when the pitch range of music is wide, it is difficult for a player to learn a relative relationship between a position of a real key to be played and a key position designated by performance guide. White keys and black keys of the keyboard are arranged in the same pattern every octave of twelve-tone scale from C sound to B sound. Therefore, even though the key range to be displayed is shifted in unit of octave in accordance with the pitch range of music, it is difficult for a player to recognize from the displayed keyboard image in which octave a key position to be played locates.
In the playing-key instructing apparatus disclosed in JP 2003-316350 A, a key position on the keyboard and a key position in the displayed keyboard coincide with each other, but the player is required to do troublesome adjustment to move and set the key-display unit on the apparatus depending on music he or she plays.
The present invention has been made to solve problems involved in the conventional apparatuses, and has an object to provide an apparatus or program which allows a user to easily become aware of a relative relationship between a key position of a keyboard and a key position in a keyboard image displayed in accordance with performance guide.